The invention is concerned with the production of fiber-reinforced composites having a glass or glass-ceramic matrix. It is particularly concerned with forming elongated composite bodies, such as rods, tubes, or sheets, that have a uniform cross-section along one axis.
A fiber-reinforced composite comprises a matrix having reinforcing fibers embedded in and bonded to the matrix. Such composites are of great interest in many applications, since they may provide substantially greater mechanical strength and/or toughness than the matrix alone. Commercial activity thus far has largely involved glass fiber reinforced composites having an organic polymer or metal matrix. More recently, however, composites employing glass or glass-ceramic matrices have been receiving attention, particularly for high temperature environments.